


r*ng d*ng d*ng

by kangchanhee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, Established Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, First Meetings, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin are Soulmates, M/M, Music, Oblivious, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Romantic Soulmates, Side Ships, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangchanhee/pseuds/kangchanhee
Summary: jisung always looked at his friends with their soulmates with jealousy--no, not because he also wanted to meet his soulmate so they could be lovey-dovey with each other. absolutely not.jisung just wanted to deck them.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 28
Kudos: 130
Collections: Love Dream 2020





	r*ng d*ng d*ng

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_aesthetic_of_happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_aesthetic_of_happiness/gifts).



> this was such a great prompt to pinch-hit for :D i hadn't written chenji in so long, i missed them :(( thank u for giving me the opportunity to do so !! i really hope u enjoy it c: beta-ed by the lovely @jinnieshyun on twitter, thank u so much :D
> 
> the prompt (which i Hope ive given justice to) given was:  
> soulmates au where the ever-present background music of your life is the song that is currently stuck in your soulmate's head. theoretically it's romantic but no, jisung is sick and tired of hearing shinee's ring ding dong at 3 in the morning every single day. something NEEDS to be done.
> 
> other notes: humor would be great for this..!! go crazy, i'll love whatever u write~~

"I'm going to fail physics," Jisung mumbled as he sat down at the lunch table. He rested his head on Jaemin's shoulder and closed his eyes for a second. The boy hadn't gotten his full eight hours of sleep for the last week, and at this point, Jisung was sure the first thing he'd do once he met his soulmate was going to be snapping their neck.

Don't get him wrong - Shinee was and would remain a top tier group that Jisung found iconic, and he knew most of their songs with their choreographies. But maybe Shinee's hit  _ ‘Ring Ding Dong’ _ was not exactly what Jisung needed blasting over and over in his mind at 3 am when he had a physics test the next day, especially since he was absolute  _ rubbish _ at physics as it was even when he wasn't sleep-deprived. Jisung appreciated Shinee at any other time of the day, though.

"You're going to do great." Jaemin patted the younger's head. "You'd do even greater if you had gone to sleep early, though," he retorted. Jisung whined in response.

"I would love to sleep," the younger cried out. "I just can't, when fucking  _ ‘Ring Ding Dong’ _ is all I hear on a loop from two to four like clock-work," he explained. Jaemin knew about Jisung's problem very well, having received texts upon texts complaining about his sleepless nights.

"Go to sleep before you start hearing it, I've already told you," the older scolded. "Now have lunch, so you have the energy to write your test!"

Jisung opened his eyes and sat up straight with a sigh. He hadn't noticed that the rest of his friend group had joined the table while he was whining. There was Jeno giving Jaemin heart-eyes (and Jaemin, of course, reciprocating), Renjun staring at Donghyuck through narrowed eyes and Donghyuck staring back at his counterpart—sometimes they held staring competitions between themselves to make only one of them pay for the lunch.

Jisung found it quite depressing how everyone else in his friend group had found their soulmates already, but, the boy supposed, he was still only in high school and most people only found their counterparts in their twenties or even thirties—his friends had just gotten lucky. Though at this point, Jisung wasn't quite sure if he wanted to meet his soulmate any time soon—they had managed to get on his nerves already without the two of them having even met.

Jaemin put a lunchbox in front of Jisung—the older always made him lunch at home, saying that Jisung was a growing boy and needed quality food from home. Jisung couldn't argue with that—the fewer expenses in the school canteen, the more money he'd have to bribe his soulmate into never listening to  _ ‘Ring Ding Dong’ _ ever again and then possibly move three countries over for good measure.

"Oh, did I tell you all my cousin is coming over in a few days?" Renjun spoke up. "He has a dance competition here and is gonna stay for a month instead of leaving for home again. I thought you guys should meet him, I'm not going to be able to handle him alone—I need some extra babysitters, and you lot seem like the best free labour I'll get."

"Oh, I love children! How old is he?" Jaemin asked excitedly. Jisung didn't know whether he should be happy or sad that he wouldn't be the main victim of Jaemin's affection for a month.

"He's a year older than Jisung," Renjun replied innocuously and cheekily grinned at Jaemin's fading enthusiasm. "I would not let a five-year-old in my house," he elaborated. "Well, except Donghyuck, I guess."

"One of these days, I swear I'll murder you," Donghyuck said in an overly cheery manner and stole a chip from Renjun's plate. "Wanker," he muttered under his breath.

Jisung often wondered how Donghyuck and Renjun—two so very different people—could be soulmates; they seemed to bicker over every little thing. Jisung had never even heard the two of them express their affection outside of Renjun's threats to strangle Donghyuck and Donghyuck's sexual innuendos in response. Jisung didn't think—and that could be a complete sentence on its own—he would be able to be like that with his soulmate. Death threats couldn't exactly be considered Jisung's thing, but he didn't see himself as affectionate as the other end of the spectrum—namely, Jeno and Jaemin—either.

Having a soulmate was stressful. Having a soulmate that listens to  _ ‘Ring Ding Dong’ _ at 3 am every night was even more stressful.

"If you get at least a C, I'm taking you out for a celebratory dinner," Jaemin encouraged, patting the younger's back.

"And if you get lower than C, I'm taking you out for a consolation dinner," Jeno added, earning a snicker from Renjun and Donghyuck. Jaemin looked at his soulmate with his eyes narrowed in judgement. "What? I don't want Jisung to be sad over a bad grade. I'm showing him that I'd still love him even if he failed physics!"

"You need to encourage positive behaviour, not negative! Jisung, don't listen to Jeno," Jaemin said, exasperated.

"So you  _ wouldn't _ love me if I got a D in physics?" Jisung teased. "I always knew you'd abandon me if I decided to not go the STEM path," he said, wiping away a fake tear and turning away from—a now panicking—Jaemin.

"See what you've done?" Jaemin attacked Jeno who was struggling to keep his laughter in. "Jisungie, I'm just trying to reward your achievements! I'd never abandon you!" he explained, realising Jeno would be of no help in this situation.

"You only love me when I'm achieving something," Jisung kept the dramatic flair, still not looking at his friend. Jaemin let out a disbelieving sigh. "I don't believe you—I know that the second I say I want to be an art major, you'll never talk to me again! This is why Jeno has always been my favourite."

Jaemin sputtered, not able to find an appropriate response and groaned. "I'll take you out for dinner either way," he gave in.

"I'll believe you when it happens," Jisung said and turned back to his friend with a chuckle.

***

_ nana (4:28 pm): _

how did the physics test go?

_ jisung (4:30 pm): _

i wrote the lyrics to ring ding dong for the last three questions

_ nana (4:30 pm): _

consolation dinner at jeno's soon

***

Jisung usually didn't care about setting good first impressions all that much, but the fact that Renjun's cousin's first impression of Jisung would be made at a  _ consolation dinner _ for his  _ D- _ in physics made the boy want to at least look good if he couldn't appear smart. Looking good in Jisung's vocabulary, of course, meant looking like an e-boy - he had put on a white blouse and a loose black t-shirt over it, and nice-looking black pants, complete with at least three chains, but he wasn't counting.

As Jeno lived only a block away from Jisung, the boy got there a few minutes early as always. Though being early did not mean that he was there first—based on the shoes at the entrance, Jaemin was already there and so was Renjun, and, by proxy, also his cousin. The only person not there was Donghyuck, but he had a habit of being late that their friend group got around most times by telling him a time that was twenty minutes before the time they were actually supposed to meet.

"Hi, I'm here," Jisung announced as he entered the kitchen. Jaemin was cooking something over the stove while Jeno and Renjun were eagerly chatting about something at the table. Renjun's cousin was just listening and nodding along to every point Jeno made in spite of Renjun.

"Ah, Jisungie!" Jaemin greeted with a wide smile on his face and hugged the boy tightly. "Looking good!" he praised. "Jisung, meet Chenle—I think you two are going to click very well. Chenle, this is Jisung—the person who failed his physics test and who we are holding this dinner for."

"Hi!" Jisung greeted with a shy wave. He wasn't great at meeting new people, so naturally, his mind was speedrunning all the stages of grief and hoping that Chenle wouldn't find him too weird.

"Hey! Nice to meet you!" Chenle replied with a smile. The boy was quite cute, Jisung had to admit. His purple hair fell over his forehead making him look softer than a person should be able to. Jisung was enamou— no, what was he thinking about? Chenle was just a good-looking person; Jisung wasn't just going to fall for everyone that looked pretty."

"What are you making?" Jisung asked, after a few seconds of awkward silence, filled only by Jeno and Renjun arguing about whether or not Belle from Beauty and the Beast was a furry or not and Jisung and Chenle looking at each other, expecting the other to say something.

"Pork belly," Jaemin replied with a hum. "Can you be a dear and set the table in the living room? Take the plates and chopsticks, and Chenle can take the glasses. Food will be ready in a few, so you can stay there and wait for us there," he said, opening the cabinet full of plates and not really letting Jisung decline.

The boy hummed in agreement and took out six plates, almost forgetting the extra one for Chenle because usually, it was just the five of them. He then picked out some chopsticks and made his way to the living room, Chenle soon following right behind him. Jisung dreaded the few minutes that were to come of them sitting in awkward silence and waiting for the others to come. He cringed just imagining it.

"Do you have any dirt on Renjun?" Chenle spoke as they entered the living room. "I need to get some blackmail material on him." The boy had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Hmm," Jisung hummed, narrowing his eyes, "what do I get in return? I can't just sell my friend out like that. But I can think about it if the price is right," he played along. If he made this conversation long enough, there would be no time for any awkward silence.

Chenle's eyes sparkled at that. "You're my kind of person," he said. "I suppose we can  _ exchange _ blackmail on him, how about that?"

It was a tempting offer. Renjun was a very resourceful person, so if there was a point in getting blackmail on someone, it was definitely Renjun. Jisung sighed, pretending as if there was an inner debate happening. The boy guessed that Chenle already knew that he would sell Renjun out for a half a sandwich and half a haiku, but he had to at least feign loyalty.

"It's a deal," Jisung finally said with a nod.

"The reason why he and his soulmate didn't find each other sooner is that he was too embarrassed to admit that he listens to MCR and Five Seconds of Summer so often," Chenle whispered with a giggle. "Apparently they have a deal that they can't expose each other's tastes in music."

That made a lot of sense - when asked what song had brought the two together, they both had said a random song by Billie Eilish when neither of them was fans of her and didn't listen to her music at all, so their story had always been a bit suspicious.

"He once got so drunk he hysterically cried over losing a bottle cap. Then he went to the bathroom and dropped a drawer on his toe, completely destroying it, because he thought there was a cat stuck in the drawer, so he pulled it out. Needless to say, there wasn't a cat there. And now the best - he threw up on Donghyuck's hoodie, and he was so afraid of what Donghyuck would say, he burnt the hoodie in the yard. Donghyuck still doesn't know, and it was his favourite hoodie, and if he knew, Renjun would a hundred percent be dead. Do with this information what you want, but I do have visual proof, so," Jisung said with a wink at the end of the sentence (which looked more like regular blinking, but the effort was there).

"I'm glad to be doing business with you," Chenle said with a giggle.

"Likewise," Jisung smiled in return.

Chenle had a pretty laugh. Jisung shook his head slightly; he couldn't understand his sudden infatuation with the person he had  _ only just met _ . Jisung did want to meet his soulmate soon—all his friends had already—but that was no reason to start thinking about random people in the way he should be thinking about only his soulmate. The desperation really hit when one hung only around people in love.

"So," Jisung started, for no reason in particular, "have you met your soulmate yet?"

"Mm, no, not yet. They have a good taste in music, though.  _ Unlike Renjun, _ " Chenle said, giggling once again and making Jisung think about how pretty the boy's giggle was. Jisung wished he could say the same about his soulmate.  _ ‘Ring Ding Dong’ _ was a good song but listening to it exclusively for a month or so straight and nothing else did not point to a good taste in music. "Have you?"

"No, me neither. But they-" Jisung was going to complain about his soulmate's repetitive music choices, but he was interrupted by Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun, and Donghyuck entering the room.

"Food's ready!" Jaemin blared, setting a big bowl of meat down on the table and placing a bowl of rice next to it. "Everyone sit!"

All of them did as told. Chenle sat down between Jisung and Renjun, while Jeno and Donghyuck sat on the other sofa. Jaemin passed everyone their plates of food and sat next to Jeno once he was done.

"So, Chenle, you're here for a dance competition—what song are you dancing to?" Jaemin asked, keeping up the conversation. He always did his best to make everyone feel included, Jisung appreciated that a lot. It had been quite hard for him to fit in when their friend group had just established, but Jaemin made sure to make Jisung feel comfortable.

"Good luck getting an answer," Renjun said, rolling his eyes, "I've been asking for ages."

"It's a surprise," Chenle replied. "You'll have to come and see us dance—I did not spend ages training just to give it away so easily," he explained, smiling.

"Oh, in that case, I can't wait for the competition!" Jaemin said enthusiastically. "You know, Jisung dances too~ He's really good at it! I have loads of videos of him dancing for school events and competitions," he praised. Jisung could feel himself turn redder than the gochujang Jaemin had used to marinate the meat.

"Oh, really?" Chenle exclaimed in surprise and looked over at Jisung, who was not very subtly trying to hide his existence behind a pillow.

"I'll show you some of his performances later," Jaemin hummed. "Last year, he and Jeno learnt how to dance  _ ‘Want’ _ by Taemin. It was mesmerizing."

Jisung knew Jaemin only wanted the best for him, and it was nice getting praise over his skills, but - he couldn't help but feel the embarrassment crawl around his body, though, showing itself as hot, reddened cheeks and letting itself be heard by stringing his vocal cords in a melody that resembled a groan.

Chenle laughed at Jisung's reaction. The younger let out one final sigh and put down the pillow, he couldn't embarrass himself even further—Jaemin was doing it for him, so Jisung definitely didn't need to add to it himself. There was no use in protesting, too. Jisung had experience with situations like these, and Jaemin was unstoppable—if he had decided to brag about Jisung's achievements, there was no stopping him.

"I bet," Chenle agreed. "The food is great, by the way," he changed the subject, and Jisung wasn't exaggerating when he said he thanked all the deities for it. Chenle was a gift from the gods. Though, if he thought about it, if it wasn't for Chenle, this conversation wouldn't have even started.

"Ah, thank you! I tried." Jaemin smiled in response.

Jisung hated the awkwardness of first meetings. He wondered how long it would last for—they were now  _ stuck _ with Chenle for a month since he was going to be glued to Renjun's side. Jisung supposed it shouldn't take  _ too _ long, Chenle didn't seem like a person that was too shy around people—he had started the conversation with Jisung earlier.

They continued to eat dinner in silence for a few minutes until everyone naturally delved into their own conversations. Jaemin and Jeno busied themselves professing their love for each other, while Renjun and Donghyuck did whatever was the direct opposite of that. Chenle seemed to enjoy looking at their dynamics and sometimes even interjected in support of Donghyuck when he delivered another devastating blow to Renjun's self-esteem. Jisung simply observed the chaos.

"So," Chenle began as he turned to Jisung, "failing physics?" the boy said bluntly. The younger hadn't expected Chenle to start a conversation, so he just looked at the Chinese boy blinking for maybe a second or two longer than what would be deemed normal.

"Yeah," Jisung finally replied when he processed what Chenle had said. "It's not my fault, though," he excused himself, "I place full blame on my soulmate - they've been listening to the same song on loop every night for the past month at this point, and I haven't been able to sleep normally."

"Oh God, that must be the worst," Chenle exclaimed with a chuckle, "what song is it?"

Jisung sighed deeply, exasperation already making its way to him. “ _ ‘Ring Ding Dong’. _ " The boy couldn't bring himself to elaborate any more on his annoyance or whatever the feeling at this point was—perhaps agony.

Chenle sputtered at first as if having choked on air and then started laughing in response. The polar opposites—hilarity and misery that the boys respectively represented. At least someone got entertainment out of the situation. 

"They sound like an interesting person," Chenle said after having laughed for too long than Jisung thought necessary. His suffering wasn't  _ that _ funny.

"I'm going to deck them the second I meet them," Jisung mumbled under his breath.

"I'll pray for you and your soulmate then."

***

_ renjun (9:13 am): _

hey

do u mind hanging out w chenle today

i promised id take him to get some korean street food n then take him to his dance practice

but

donghyuck has an emergency n i gotta help him out

_ jisung (9:20 am): _

uh yeah sure !

_ renjun (9:21 am): _

great, i'll give him ur number n u can talk it out w e/o then

***

Jisung had no idea why Renjun hadn't asked Jaemin or Jeno—or both—to hang out with Chenle instead, he was way better with people. Not that Jisung minded Chenle—he was nice, they had talked a lot back at Jeno's. Jisung would go as far as to say that they'd make good friends, but it just still felt a tiny bit awkward. He hoped Chenle didn't feel the same.

"Do you know what the emergency Donghyuck had was?" Jisung asked. He had forgotten about it until now, but now that he was desperate for ways to fill the silence, the boy could think of a subject to talk about.

"Mm, no," Chenle said. "Renjun didn't seem too worried, though, so I'm gonna go on a limb here and guess that it wasn't anything too serious," he elaborated. Jisung hummed in response.

The younger had taken Chenle to a bubble tea shop that he and his friend group frequented, and they were now on their way to get some tteokbokki—Jisung felt like that was the staple of Korean street food. Now that he thought about it, Chenle had probably already had it before—it wasn't his first time in Korea as he understood, but it was too late to change his decision now anyway.

"What are you planning to blackmail Renjun for?" Jisung questioned.

"I'll see—I can always find a reason for some good old blackmail," Chenle said with a chuckle. "What are  _ you _ planning to blackmail him for?"

"Blackmail can be exchanged for goods and services," Jisung replied, smirking slightly. "I might ask him to fight my soulmate for me, so there's no bad blood between me and the supposed love of my life—I haven't decided yet either."

Maybe he'd make Donghyuck and Renjun gang up on his soulmate. One thing that was good about being the quiet one—no one noticed when Jisung snuck up on them in a possibly incriminating situation, so the boy was like a ticking time bomb of knowledge, always ready to explode whenever he needed something. Ticking like a clock. Tik Tok. TiK ToK by Kesha.

_ Tik tok, on the clock, _

_ But the party don't stop no _

_ Whoa-oh oh oh _

_ Whoa-oh oh oh _

Jisung's brain made beautiful parallels sometimes, this being one of them. Now he had Kesha's hit stuck in his head, and, by proxy, also in his soulmate's head. Jisung supposed that was what his soulmate deserved—2000s hits non-stop and on repeat. Maybe that's how he was supposed to get his revenge. Jisung wasn't particularly vengeful, but the boy couldn't  _ not  _ think about making his soulmate suffer the way he had.

A small smile appeared on Chenle's face, and he started humming an oddly familiar melody. Jisung couldn't quite place his finger on it, though, too busy planning out the perfect revenge playlist. He was definitely going to include a lot of Pitbull's discography on it, throw in some Shakira, a sprinkle of Britney Spears, a dash of Taio Cruz... Jisung was a genius. Given, he was also putting  _ himself _ through it, but he deemed it worth it. He needed something more to it, though, something that would really dot the 'i's and cross the 't's.

"Hey," Jisung had the brilliant idea of asking Chenle for some advice, "what are some songs you'd  _ despise _ hearing on loop for hours? Something that would really make you want to drop-kick your soulmate?"

Chenle let out a laugh. "Are you planning to torture your soulmate?" he asked, amused. Jisung nodded in affirmation. Chenle knew about Jisung's situation, and he seemed like someone that would encourage getting revenge, so Jisung expected the best of song recommendations. "TiK ToK by Kesha," he said smugly.

"Oh, I thought about including that already," Jisung said. "Same brain cell!"

Chenle raised an eyebrow, making a disbelieving expression, but it soon enough dissipated. "Indeed," he confirmed and after a few seconds of silence, continued, " _ ’Megalovania’ _ or pretty much anything from  _ Undertale _ would be funny,  _ Wii _ music maybe."

"Oh, you're an evil genius," Jisung exclaimed. "I'll send you the playlist when I make it - you can use it if your soulmate ever pisses you off, when you meet them."

"What if they deck me or fight me over my music choices?" Chenle teased. "What if they're like you?"

"That's why you'd only use it when they utterly deserve it," Jisung noted wisely. 

"Got it."

*** 

_ chenle (8:29 pm): _

did u make the playlist yet

_ jisung (8:30 pm): _

omg i just put it on

ur timing is so good wtf

[ https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6QU9RxGSN0eyR7Qv1jJyfy?si=Fjaf28iiQbOo0clzUnxQnA ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6QU9RxGSN0eyR7Qv1jJyfy?si=Fjaf28iiQbOo0clzUnxQnA)

here it is, im proud of it

_ chenle (8:31 pm): _

oh i love it

u and ur soulmate are going to have a great night

***

Jisung had gone to sleep with the playlist playing; he wasn't quite sure how it worked and whether or not his soulmate still heard the music while Jisung was sleeping, but the boy hoped they did. They had now started making him listen to  _ Ring Ding Dong _ at more acceptable times of day. Jisung supposed it was better than having to stay up because he couldn't fall asleep to the song, but he would've much preferred not being haunted by it constantly.

He had woken up to a dead phone, though, and a familiar song playing in his mind instead. Jisung was pretty sure it was  _ ‘Want’  _ by Taemin. Jisung put his phone to charge while he closed his eyes for another five or forty minutes. The boy hoped his soulmate would continue on to listen to songs like this from now on and not on loop.

Jisung turned back to his phone in a few minutes, unlocked it and looked at his notifications. There were a few messages in the group chat he had with his friends, a few notifications from Twitter and Instagram and a few messages from Chenle, the latest one being from two minutes ago. Jisung had gone to sleep still texting with Chenle, and it seemed like he had missed the boy's last messages. They had had a very interesting discussion about Pitbull's lyricism.

Chenle had just texted him that Jaemin was showing him Jisung's dance videos and that he thought Jisung was a very good dancer. Jisung hid his face in his pillow and groaned helplessly into it. He was glad that people appreciated his skills, but it was  _ embarrassing _ nonetheless. Chenle had apparently most of all enjoyed his and Jeno's rendition of  _ Want _ by Taemin.

Jisung found it funny how there had already been so many coincidences when he was thinking of a song, and Chenle knew it and vice versa. It would be a hilarious turn of events if Chenle was his soulmate. It was painfully unrealistic, but a boy could hope.

***

_ jisung (3:23 pm): _

good luck on ur performance!!

ur gonna do great :D

_ chenle (3:23 pm): _

thank u

also

i've got something to tell u after it ;)

_ jisung (3:24 pm): _

owo??

***

It was 6 pm, which meant that Chenle and his dance group would be performing in a few minutes. They were the closing act, which meant that Jisung, Renjun and everyone else could go meet Chenle backstage right after their performance. Chenle hadn't responded to Jisung's texts anymore, Renjun said that he was at practice, so Jisung was stuck with that godforsaken song in his mind that Jisung didn't dare to even speak the name of anymore, too scared to jinx it, and wondering what Chenle had to tell him.

The group came on the stage - Jisung could see Chenle scan the audience to find their little group. It wasn't hard, Jaemin had insisted on making banners for support, so they were being proudly held up. Chenle smiled cutely at that.

The first note played.

Jisung's heart sank.

Then another note took the previous one's place.

Jisung felt himself slowly losing his mind, it turning into a much inside of his brain and threatening to spill out of his ears to take a vacation.

_ Ring _

Jisung shut his eyes.

_ Ding _

Jisung exhaled, feeling all the eyes in his friend group on him.

_ Dong _

Jisung left the venue.

Jaemin was filming, he could look back on the recording without sound. There was no way Jisung was staying there when that song was playing. Over the music he heard Renjun's hysterical laughter and Jaemin shushing him louder than would be considered polite.

Jisung sat down on the steps outside of the venue and held his head in his hands. Chenle should've warned him about the song choice. Jisung understood that the boy had wanted to keep it a surprise - there had been so many nights that he had spent practising that it was just fair to build up the anticipation as Chenle had said. But Jisung had also spent many nights suffering at the hands of that very song.

...

_ Wait. _

Jisung's brain tended to not put two plus two together very often or very correctly, but a certain set of suspicions arose in him. Nights of  _ Ring Ding Dong _ —check for both Jisung and Chenle.  _ ‘Want’ _ playing in Jisung's head when he woke up and Chenle saying Jaemin had shown him a video of Jisung dancing to it—check. Chenle suggesting  _ ‘TiK ToK’ _ as a song to torture Jisung's soulmate when Jisung was just thinking about it—check.

Jisung hated that the answer to two plus two was four and that he now knew that.

He stayed sitting there, unable to process the conclusion he had come to. Life was a white teenage boy, and Jisung was the poor drywall that got punched repeatedly. He couldn't believe it.

"Jisung!" A familiar voice called out, amusement in its tone painfully obvious. "How did you like the song choice?"

"Oh my God, I hate you," Jisung cried out.

"I suppose you've realised by now that you've shared your official soulmate torturing playlist with your soulmate," Chenle responded with a giggle.

"And you let me do it!" the younger sputtered. "I can't believe you. This must be a cruel joke on me played by God."

"I believe we can come to some sort of an agreement regarding our music choices from now on," Chenle offered.

"You're the worst."

  
  



End file.
